When the Rain falls
by Ginny278
Summary: H&G story. Harry sets off on his search for the horcruxs and Ginny is left at the Burrow. Will she stay there or end up going after Harry? Some creatures help them along the way to find each other and the path to destory voldermort. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

_**RAIN**_

Ginny woke up to the sound of rain and thunder clashing outside at 5 a.m., Ginny got up and looked out the window to see three figures walking away in the distance.

_NO! _Ginny thought. _They're leaving me. They can't leave me!_

Ginny rushed down stairs, grabbed a coat and ran outside. "Harry," she hollered after the trio walking away towards a group of trees.

Harry, stopped and turned around to see a red head girl with a coat and bare feet running after them. "Ginny!" Harry hollered "Go Back!"

"NO, HARRY DON'T LEAVE ME, DON'T LEAVE ME HARRY!"

Ron and Hermione stopped and turned around and saw Ginny coming closer.

"Ginny, Go Back!" Ron Yelled. "Go Back inside."

"NO RON, I WON'T. I WANT TO HELP, I WANT TO COME WITH!"

Ginny was now face to face with Harry, with Ron and Hermione coming towards them.

"Ginny," Harry whispered "Go back, You'll be safer there."

"NO, Harry I WON'T….HARRY…….I LOVE YOU!

"Ginny, I love you to but you can't come with."

A smile came across Ginny's face for just and moment then it turned into a frown.

"Then why'd you break up with me Harry if you still love me? HUH"

"Ginny, I broke up with you because if Voldermort found out he'd be bound to use you to get to me and you could get hurt, and if that happened I don't know what I'd do and your brother would probably kill me." Harry said.

The next moment Ginny gave Harry a huge hug and kissed him on the cheek.

"Please let me come, Harry." Ginny whispered. "Please let me come."

"No, Ginny, You can't…..Goodbye Ginny, I love you." Harry said and started walking away.

"Don't you walk away from me Harry!" Ginny screamed and held her wand out and Harry turned around and looked. "Don't walk away from me!"

"Ginny, I have to go. I'm sorry, but I have to do this!" Harry yelled and turned to walk away again.

"HARRY DON'T, PLEASE DON'T"!" Ginny screamed and Harry turned around again to look as the love of his life.

"Ginny I have to go. Goodbye."

Ginny held her wand higher and performed the bat-bogey hex. Harry realized what she was doing grabbed his own wand and blocked the spell from hitting him.

"GOODBYE GINNY, I LOVE YOU." Harry said and walked to the grove of trees and Ginny slumped to the ground and landed in a puddle of water and layed there.

**A/N**

**I don't know if I'll continue. But would you please review and maybe (most likely) I'll continue. Also sorry if there is any misspellings. BUT PLEASE REVIEW.**


	2. Chapter 2

Harry went to the forest and took one last glance towards Ginny and then looked at Ron and Hermione.

"Ready" Hermione said.

"I suppose I'm ready as I'll ever be, so lets go," Harry replied and Ron nodded.

"Don't forget the 3 D's"

"Hermione," Ron growled. "We know, so know lets go." Then Ron looked towards Harry. "We're going to Godric's Hollow right?"

"Yeah," Harry answered shifting his backpack. "We're going to the grave yard first."

"Alight then lets go," Hermione responded. "Destination, Determination, Deliberation."

With that the trio set off for Godric's Hollow.

------------

Ginny still sat on the ground drenched in rain, and splattered with rain until her brother Charlie came outside.

"Ginny," Charlie said to Ginny who for the moment had stopped crying "Let's go inside, you'll get sick if you stay out here too long."

"Charlie, I don't want to go inside……They left Charlie, They left, Harry, Ron, and Hermione left, I want to go with them, well I want to be with Harry anyways." And Ginny bursted into tears.

"Ginny, Lets go inside and we can talk about it." Charlie said pulling on his sister's elbow, trying to get her off the ground.

"I'll go inside I guess." She said now completely standing up with Charlie there to help her.

-----------

Harry found himself outside a huge cemetery gate that was surrounded by a low stone wall, that read _Godrics Hollow Cemetary,_ with Ron, and Hermione by his side.

Ron stepped forward and pushed at the gates, "there locked," he mumbled and looked at his two best friends and took out his wand. "Alohomora," the gates swung open.

"Shall we go in then," Ron asked.

"Let's go." Hermione said. "Should we split up to search for your parents graves, 'cause this is a fairly big cemetery."

"Yeah sure." Harry replied. "I'll go this way and you guys just go another way."

The trio set off in three different directions searching for Lily and James Potter's graves.

----------

Ginny found herself being steered towards the house by her brother Charlie. The walk towards the house seemed to take forever but soon she found herself in the kitchen, drenched in water, with mud on her feet, and really, really cold.

"Want some tea, or something."

"No, not now Charlie, I'm really cold, and I'm drenched in water, and covered in mud…I'm going back to bed."

Charlie took out his wand. "Gin wait he said."

"What, Charlie," Ginny said rubbing her eyes smearing even more mud on her face.

Charlie performed a simple spell that dried Ginny's clothes, and said another that made the mud disappear from her face, arms, and feet.

Ginny thanked Charlie and ran over to him and gave him a hug.

"Ginny, you sure you don't want some tea. We could talk about it if you want."

"Oohhhhhh, alright." She said and sat down at the table again.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N  
I hope you like, please read and review**.

"So you want to tell why you were sitting on the ground in down pouring rain?" Charlie asked Ginny.

"Well…, Harry, sniff, Hermione, and Ron sniff, they….they…….left me!" said Ginny and tears started falling down her face.

"Ginn', why would you be sad, well more like miserable, that Ron, Harry, and Hermione left? They left to look for the horcrux's, so they could stop Voldermort, or at least Harry can."

Ginny glared at her brother for a moment. "Charlie, they left me, they left me here to worry about them, and..."

"Ginny?" Charlie said kindly "they left you but why would that leave you so depressed? They're leaving to try and save other people's lives."

Ginny stood up. "Don't you think, I know that Charlie, they left to save the world… They left to stop Voldermort, but they left me Charlie, they left me!"

Charlie stood up to now, "Ginny sit down, it's alright, they'll be back."

"No, I don't want to sit down, and you can't promise me they'll be back, can you? Huh can you?" Ginny exclaimed.

"Ginny, I can't promise you they'll come back, nobody can promise you that." Charlie said with a confused look in his face. "Is there something you're not telling me?"

Ginny sighed deeply, "Charlie," she said crying in more now. "I love -"but Charlie couldn't make out the rest because his sister burst into tears again.

"We all love them Ginny, even Hermione, and Harry, their like family to us, of course you love them."

"Charlie," Ginny said in a low voice that was almost a whisper and shaking her head. "You, don't understand."

"Why don't you just tell me Ginny, then I might understand." Charlie replied to his sister.

"I'm in love…….I'm in love with…..I'm in love with Harry." Ginny said and smiled and tears fell down her cheeks harder.

And Charlie embraced his sister, his one and only sister into a hug.

-------------

Miles and miles away in a cemetery a voice rang out. "HARRY, OVER HERE, I THINK I'VE FOUND IT."

Harry turned around to see one of his best friends Hermione Granger shouting at him.

"YOU SURE," Harry hollered back.

"YES, I'M PRETTY SURE, NOW GET OVER HERE," Hermione replied. "YOU TO RON!"

Harry and Ron made their way over to their friend.

Harry looked down to see two gravestones side by side almost completely covered by vines, and tall grasses.

One gravestone said _Lily Potter dearly loved wife, mother, and friend who will be deeply missed._ The other one said _James Potter beloved father, husband, and friend, who we will never forget._

As Harry was looking at the headstones, he found tears coming to his eyes but wiped them away immediately.

Then something moved quickly behind the gravestone and Harry, Ron, and Hermione, each pulled out their wands swiftly.

**A/N  
Again Hope you like it I'll try to update as soon as possible.Oh and please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N  
I'm sorry i got two of my stories mixed around, this one and you're all i can think about,and put them under the wrong name, so I'm sorry but please read and review.**

Charlie held his sister for a few minutes in a hug and listened to her cry. "Ginny," he said "Why'd you guys break up then?"

Ginny backed away from her brother and sat down at the kitchen table again, "We …We broke up after Dumbledore's funeral, because… Because, he didn't want Voldemort using me to get to him, and, and for a stupid noble reason….." Ginny smiled through the tears that we're running down her face still. "We didn't want to break up… but…. We had to … or at least he thought we had to because, he didn't want me getting hurt. But I love him, I really do love him."

-------

Harry, Ron, and Hermione, had their wands out still pointing at the grass, where something was moving.

"STUPEFY!" Hermione hollered at the unknown creature, or whatever it was in the grass, then a thud could be heard as that something hit the ground.

Ron moved the grass away from the place and found a goblin laying there stunned.

"What's a goblin doing in a graveyard?" Harry asked his friends.

"Who knows," was Ron's reply.

"Well let's find out." Hermione said and held out her wand. "Envernerate."

The goblin opened its eyes and blinked a few times and looked around and spotted Ron, Harry, and Hermione, and jumped to its feet.

"What's your name?" Harry demanded pointing his wand at the creature.

"My name, what's my name? Well why don't you tell me yours first human. Because I was just minding my own business before you lot came along."

"My name Harry Potter to be exact. Now what's yours?" Harry asked again getting irritated.

"My name is Darren, Darren Kelly." The goblin said. "And, what's your business here? Besides disturbing the peace." Darren asked.

"Our business is really none of your concern. But we were looking for Lily and James Potter's graves and you happen to be right in the same place." An annoyed Ron said.

"So what are you doing here?" Hermione asked.

"I help care taker keep out unwanted people and take care of the grass and flowers and stuff like that, and I've been waiting for somebody to come." Darren replied.

"I thought goblins worked at banks, like Gringotts." Hermione said.

"Well we can't all work in banks, can we? Even though that's where the majority of my kind work."

"Who were you waiting for?" Harry asked.

"Well there's only one reason why I can tell you and that's because Harry Potter I was waiting for you."

--------

"Charlie." Ginny said wiping more tears from her eyes. "Thanks for talking with me I'm going to go back to bed now.. at least try anyways, but could you do me another favor and not tell mum about this, because I really don't want her to know at least yet anyways that I'm in love with Harry, otherwise she'll most likely bombard me with questions that I don't want to answer."

"Yeah, of course I won't tell mum." He replied.

"And Charlie, I really am afraid… that they won't come back." Ginny sobbed and walked slowly up the stairs.

When Ginny made it to her room she fell onto her bed and layed there for about on hour listening to the rain outside splattering against the windows, and the thunder clashing, until she finally fell asleep again.

--------

Harry had a confused look on his face. _Why would this goblin; Darren be waiting here for me? Especially here of all places; where my parent's graves are. This is really weird._ He thought then Hermione interrupted him.

"Darren, why would you be waiting here for Harry though?"

"Well……you see I could tell you, but the best place isn't here." The goblin replied

"Then, do you know a quiet place." Ron asked.

"Maybe, the goblin replied, if you tell me your name, and so does she." Darren answered and pointed at Hermione.

Ron rolled his eyes and sighed but Hermione introduced her self. "I'm Hermione Granger and this is," she motioned towards Ron, "and this is Ron Weasley."

"Thanks Hermione, but I think I could've introduced myself."

"Well, it didn't look like you were going to introduce yourself, so I did it for you, alright." She snapped.

Ron gave Hermione a murderous stare and started to open his mouth to say something.

"Ron, Hermione! Shut up right now, argue later err whatever but not now." Harry said before the fighting really broke out, then he turned to the goblin. "Do you have some place where we could go to talk about this?"

**Again Please Read and Review and I'm sorry I got my stories mixed around. **


	5. Chapter 5

Ginny woke up and went downstairs to eat breakfast. Mrs. Weasley put a plate of eggs and sausage in front of her but Ginny didn't eat much, but just sat there playing with her food.

"Fred, Go wake Ron, and Harry up would you." Mrs. Weasley said.

"Yes, Mum." Fred answered and went upstairs.

"Ginny," Mrs. Weasley said. "Would you go and wake Hermione up?"

"Mum," Ginny answered, still playing with her food. "Umm…."

"MUM!" Fred said as he came thundering down the stairs.

"What's the matter Fred?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Mum," Fred panted "they're not here, Ron, Harry, and Hermione…. they left, most of their stuffs here though, they only took a few things I think, and…"

"And What Fred?" George asked

"They left this note." Fred panted and showed them a piece of paper, with Ron, Hermione and Harry's signatures' on it.

"Let me see that." Mrs. Weasley demanded and held out her hand; Fred gave it to her reluctantly.

Mrs. Weasley took the note and read it.

_Mum, I'm leaving to help, Harry look for Voldemorts Horcruxs, 'cause that's the only way he can be destroyed and all this madness will stop. We'll try to be back soon. I'll miss you all. And Harry wanted me and Hermione to stay here, but we couldn't leave him, to do this on his own._

_-**Ron Weasley**_

_Mrs. Weasley thank you for everything you've done for me, you're all like another family to me and I'll miss all of you, but I have to leave to help Harry destroy Voldermort. We'll try to be back as soon as possible._

_Hermione Granger_

_Thank you, For every thing you've ever done for me, Mrs. Weasley, you guys are like the family I never had, and we'll try to come back soon. I have to leave to finish, Voldermort I'm the only one that can stop him. And I thought you should know I tried to get Ron and Hermione to stay here, but they decided against me and said they'd come._

_-Harry Potter_

"What's it say Mum?" Bill asked, and everyone except Ginny and Charlie, had astonished looks.

Mrs. Weasley was close to tears when Mr. Weasley came into the room.

"What's going on here?" Mr. Weasley said and looked around at all the worried faces. "Molly," he asked "What's wrong?"

Mrs. Weasley showed Mr. Weasley the paper. "They've gone Arthur, Ron, Hermione and Harry, all left, and Fred found this."

"Well," Mr. Weasley said after he read the note. "I there's nothing we can do, I guess we just have to wait." Mr. Weasley looked around the room and found Ginny's face who did not seemed surprised at all, like she knew this was going to happen.

"Ginny," Mr. Wealsey said. "Do-" but was cut off by Ginny herself.

"Yes, Dad, I knew about it. I knew they were going to leave. They left about 3 hours ago. I knew they'd leave sooner or later, they had this planned since the end of last term, that they were going to leave and find the horcrux's so Harry can destroy Voldermort because Harry's the only one that can and Ron and Hermione weren't going to let him to it by himself. I wanted to come with, but they wouldn't let me."

"Why didn't you tell us, sooner Ginny?" Fred asked.

"Because, I don't know, I just didn't, I didn't know what to do alright."


	6. Chapter 6

**Please Read and Review, hope you like it!**

-----

"Follow me" Darren the Goblin said.

It was still raining as Harry, Ron, and Hermione followed the Goblin towards a small shack towards the back of the cemetery.

"Come in," The Darren said and opened the door.

Ron, Harry, and Hermione went into the shack, soaked in rain.

"So now can you tell us why you were waiting for me?" Harry asked.

"Yes," the Goblin answered. "Before you're parents died the left something in my possession, and told me that when you were older you would come to retrieve it and in the meantime I was to keep watch over it, and make sure it stayed safe."

"So, what is it?" Hermione asked.

"The item that Lily and James Potter left in my care till the time came, which I see is now, is a kind of cup. The cup I don't know if it means anything to you now, but It looks rather old to me, and I don't know what the importance of the cup could be, but it must be very important."

"So can you give us the cup err whatever it is?" Harry asked.

"Yes, I can." Darren replied. "But I have to go retrieve it first but I need your help."

"What do you mean you need my help?" Harry asked.

"Well you see its in a stone vault underneath, this very floor and the trap door, is under the bed over there." Darren said as he pointed to the corner of the room, where the bed was. "And after we get down into the vault is where I need your help, but you need a key."

"A key, but I don't have a key?" Harry said.

"Well, I'm very sorry then, but if you don't have the key, I can't help you." Darren said. "And unlocking spells won't do any good on it they told me. So you'll just have to find another way."

"Alright then, but do you have any idea, where we could find the key?" Ron asked.

"I know where the key is. But I can't tell you that, you have to find that out for your self."

**I know this chapter is kindof short compared to some others, but the next one I post I'll try to make it longer, hoped you liked it, Review, Please!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N  
Sorry it took me so long to get this chapter up I've been really busy with school and everything, but please read and review, and I hope you like it.**

Harry sighed, figuring trying to find the key after all these years, would be almost impossible he thought to himself.

"Darren," Harry said. " Is it alright if we come back later, and talk to you?"

"Yes, of course." The Goblin replied. "I don't have a lot of company, I'd in fact enjoy your company, so please come when ever you please, but don't be gone to long."

"Alright thanks Darren, Goodbye." Harry said.

"Bye Darren," Hermione and Ron chorused.

The trio walked away from the shack and outside into the still pouring rain.

"What should we do now?" Ron asked.

"Look for the key, but we don't know where to start." Hermione said. "And I'm not sure if I trust Darren, goblins are supposed to be tricky."

"Yeah, I know, but I don't think Darren is lying to us." Harry said.

"Soo…. Where should we start first?" Ron glanced at the thinking Harry and Hermione, "Any ideas, people, or…."

"Or, what Ron? Shut up and let us think, unless you have an idea." Hermione snapped.

"Actually I do have an idea, Hermione, except for I don't know if it will work, especially after all these years."

"Well spit!" Hermione halfway shouted.

"Well, Harry, what about your parents house?"

"Yeah, I kind of thought of that idea, but I think the house is in ruins, and we probably won't find anything, but its as good as place to start as any." Harry said.

"So let's go then." Hermione said.

"Hermione." Ron stated. "We don't know where Harry's house is err I mean was."

"Good point, Ron, this is really weird, usually I'm on top of everything and you're not, this is kind of weird."

"Yeah, it's really weird, trust me." Ron said.

"So how should we start trying to find the house?" Harry said.

"We could ask Darren?" Hermione said.

"Good idea, Hermione." Ron said. Hermione just smiled.

The trio went back to the shack and knocked on the door. "Just a minute," Darren's voice could be herd. Then the door opened. "I wondered when you three would come back."

"Darren, we just wanted to ask you a quick question." Hermione said.

"Sure go ahead." Darren replied.

"Would you happen to know where my parents, Lily and James Potter once lived?" Harry asked.

"Yes, I would. They lived on the opposite side of town." Darren said.

"Could you give us more details, like how exactly to get there."

"Yes of course." Darren said. "When you go to the cemetery gate, you want to take a left and walk for about 3 blocks. Then you take a right walk 6 blocks, and then take another left, and another left, and then a right, and then you're there."

The trio thanked Darren and left, with promises to come back soon. They walked towards the gate.

"So Where do we go now?" Ron asked. "Right."

"No, Left." Hermione said.

"You Sure Hermione?" Harry questioned.

"Yes, I'm sure." Hermione snapped.

"Alright, let's go left then." Ron said.

**A/N  
Hoped you liked it. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N  
Hope you like this chapter. I tried to get it up as soon as I could, at least faster than my other chapters. But please Read and DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**

The trio walked through the rain now almost drenched now. "So it's a right, right?" Harry asked.

"Yes," replied Hermione.

The trio then turned and walked a little farther and found on the edge of town and found a house in ruins, the all the windows had been busted out, the grass on the front lawn was overgrown. They walked up to the stone steps, that started to crumble under they're weight.

"Should we go in then?" Ron asked his friends Harry and Hermione.

"I suppose." Harry said.

Harry grasped the handle on the front door and pushed it open. They walked into the dark, dusty, rotting smelling hallway.

"Should we split up to see if we can find anything useful relating to the horcux's?" Hermione asked.

"Alright, I'll go into this room over here." Harry said and pointed to the room to their right.

"I'll go into here then," Hermione said quietly referring to the kitchen.

"I'll see what's over there?" Ron mumbled and went off towards the back of the house.

Harry walked into the living room to find all the furniture destroyed or upturned. Harry walked around the room moving the mess with his wand to see if there was anything useful. After a few minutes Harry deceided there was nothing of use to him there, and wandered into what looked like what used to be a dining room.

The dining room also had smashed furniture along with broken dishes, and pictures on the wall had been torn down and ruined.

"Hermione," Harry called and walked into the kitchen. "Have you found anything?"

"No. All's I've found was broken dishes, and a broken table, and a lot of dust."

"Let's go find Ron then and see if he's found anything."

"Hermione, Harry Where are you?" Ron hollered before they reached the room.

"What?" They both yelled together.

"LOOK WHAT I FOUND!" Ron exclaimed as they burst into the room.

"What is it?" Hermione asked.

"It's a diary, whose I haven't figured out yet and a photo album." Reported Ron.

-------

Ginny was still standing in the kitchen with everybody, looking at her with weird expressions.

"What do we do then?" Fred asked.

"What can we do?" George speculated.

"We can't do nothing really except trying to hunt down Death Eaters and send them off to Azkaban so Voldermort doesn't have supporters, and so once Ron, Harry, and Hermione have found the horcrux's so Harry can vanquish him once and for all with out Death Eaters in the way." Charlie stated.

Everything was silent for a few minutes then Mr. Weasley spoke up. "We have to tell the Order about Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Charlie could you go to headquarters and tell them we don't want an owl to get intercepted and then everybody might found out about them."

"Alright, I'm leavin' then. Should I take the note they left?"

"Yes, you probably should here you go." Mr. Weasley said and handed it to his son.

Charlie walked over to the fireplace, and grabbed some floo-powder from a flower pot sitting on the mantel, threw it the grate and hollered "NUMBER TWELVE GRIMWALD PLACE!" and disappeared.

"George and I are going back to the shop we open in an half hour." Fred told everybody.

"Alright then go, but come eat supper with us tonight." Molly commanded.

"Yes Mum." George said. "Well come back for supper, see you later, bye." Fred and George walked out the kitchen door and walked away from the Burrow, then disappeared.

**A/N  
DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW IF YOU WANT AN UPDATE!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N  
Hey sorry it took me so long to get this up, I swear my track coach thinks track should be our life, and I'm trying to keep up with homework and everything, so thats why it took me so long, but this chapter is finally here! So READ and REVIEW PLEASE! Hope you like it.**

"Is that all you found in here?" Hermione asked scanning the room, seeing a broken bed, and the blue wall paper falling off the walls.

"Well It's all I found when I searched that dresser over there." Ron answered pointing to a chest of drawers in the corner of the room. "That thing has a million drawers in it I swear. Every time you open one drawer you find 3 more drawers."

"Can I see the diary, Ron?" Harry asked.

"Yeah sure mate." Ron said and handed it over to Harry.

Harry opened the diary. On the front cover, you could see, a trace of a name written there, by from damage of who-knows-what it was unreadable. Harry flipped to the first page reading the diary entry.

_I have found a place to stay, away from the madness, away from the evils of Voldermort. I have found a place to stay with Lily and James Potter in their house with their young son Harry. I've been doing my best to stay away from Voldermort, but apparently it hasn't been enough, Dumbledore at an Order meeting told me, Lily and James to go into hiding, I asked them if I could stay with them.. I didn't want to be by myself hiding with my fears, where only one person knows my where a bouts. Who would I talk too? I'd feel alone. I'm a people person, I love being around people, If I went into hiding by myself I think I'd go crazy. Lily and James said I could stay with them. I moved into a spare bedroom on the first floor of their house, decorated in blue. I can't believe my luck. I have to go into hiding which is dreadful but at least I get to stay my friend Lily, who I've known since my first year at Hogwarts._

"Found anything interesting Harry?" Hermione asked.

"What? Oh, just that I found out from this diary entry saying that they went into hiding with my parents and that I think they'd stayed in this room, from what I can understand and I think they were in the Order."

"They were? Can I see that, Harry?" Hermione asked.

Harry handed it over, and watched Hermione read the entry that Harry just read. She then flipped through the diary, and found only half of it was filled with writing, she then found the last entry and began to read.

"Harry." Ron said. "Who's that?"

Ron was looking through the photo album and found a picture of Lily, James, Harry and someone else, whom Harry didn't recognize. The other person in the picture was a girl with blond hair and blue eyes, smiling happily, and waving from the moving picture.

"Don't know." Harry said. "Wait a second."

Harry saw scribbled writing at the bottom of the page that was barley legible. It read

_James, Lily, and Harry Potter, and Ella Worenmayer._

"Well, I think it might be Ella Worenmayer err whoever that is. It tells a description of the picture, at the bottom of the page." Harry mumbled.

"Never heard of her." Ron stated "Have you ever heard of her Hermione?"--"Hermione!"

"What?" Hermione snapped looking up from the diary.

"Have you ever heard of Ella Worenmayer?" Ron asked again.

"No. But read this diary entry you two, I think whoever this diary belongs to was here the night Harry's parents died."

-------

A few hours later

Ginny was helping her Mum set the table when green flames shot up out of the fire place, Bill stepped out of the flames looking tired.

"Bill!" Molly cried and ran over to give her son a hug.

"Hi, Mum." Bill replied.

"What did the Order say about Harry, Ron, and Hermione disappearing?"

"They sent out a search party for them. Tonks, Lupin and 3 others went to look for them. They kept passing around the letter, reading it trying to figure if there's any hint of to wear they were going, hidden in the letter."

"Tonks, and Lupin went?" Molly asked.

"Yeah, Lupin thinks he knows where he's going to look first." Bill said.

"Well go sit down in the living room, and in a few minutes supper will be ready." Molly said giving Bill another hug.

There was a loud pop from outside. Ginny turned to see her twin brothers George and Fred walking towards the house. Seeing that Bill was suffocating from the hug from mum. "Mum." Ginny said, "Fred and George are here."

Mrs. Weasley let go of Bill and ran to great two of her other sons.

"Thanks." Bill mouthed to Ginny, when Mrs. Weasley ran off to great the twins.

"No, problem." Ginny said.

Charlie and Arthur finally came back to the Burrow and they were all served and seated. Mrs. Weasley burst into tears.

"Molly, are you okay." Arthur asked and got up and went over to his wife.

"Mum, what's wrong?" Fred, George, Ginny, Bill, and Charlie chorused.

"We're all here. –sob- like we normally would –sob- be buuutttttt Ron's out there, along with Hermione and Harry –sob- and I don't want them to get hurt. And Peerrcy should be here tooo –sob- but he's not heeerrrrrrreee." Mrs. Weasley cried.

"Mum, Ron, Harry and Hermione are going to be all right, they'll come back okay." Ginny got up and went over to her mum and gave her a hug. "They'll come back." Ginny said again hardly believing what she was saying but hoping it would be true. "And Percy is just a stupid git who won't believe his own family even when the evidence is right there in front of his stupid ugly face."

**A/N  
Again sorry for not updating in awhile, but its here now so Please READ AND REVEIW!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N  
Well a new chapter is here, and sorry it took so long for me to get the chapter up. But anyways its here now so Read and Review Please, I'd really appreciate it. **

Hermione shoved the diary at Harry and Ron who started to read.

_It's been boring stuck here not able to go out and about, like a normal witch, but I'm with my friends, so it's a little better, but still you can only stay hidden for so long. I just heard a sound of something being blown apart, followed by a scream from someone, and someone's running around upstairs, It doesn't sound good, I'd better go see what is happening._

Harry and Ron looked up at Hermione.

"I think this Ella Worenmayer, whoever she is or was, was here the night Voldermort killed your parents." Hermione said.

"Its possible but how come we've never been told that my parents went into hiding along with someone else," Harry stated and handed the diary back to Hermione who pocketed it.

"Well, I'm going to keep it, maybe we can find clues in it." Hermione said.

"What about the photo album?" Ron asked.

"We should probably keep that too."

"Well let's explore the rest of the house." Harry said.

They went back to the front hall where they saw some stairs going up. They walked up the stairs and found themselves in a long hall with several doors.

"Well I'll look in this room." Ron said.

"I'll take this room then." Hermione stated.

"Look's like there's about five rooms to look through, so I'll take this one."

Harry opened the door to a room that also looked like a bedroom, and was also in disarray. There was a painting that was hanging lopsided on the wall, the wind was blowing the curtains from the open broken window, a mirror that was hanging on a wall was shattered into bits, on the floor. A chest of drawers was toppled over on the floor, and there were also various items laying everywhere.

Harry looked around the room, and walked over to a painting on the wall, something seemed very familiar about it to him, _Well it should_ Harry thought, _I lived here._

The painting, was a muggle painting, the painting showed trees, mountains, and a lake. But there was something else about it, something odd, something Harry couldn't put a name on.

Harry looked on the back of the painting, and found the normal backing, along with the white wall that was throughout the whole room except on the back of the painting there were the numbers 2,5,7,8,9,3. Harry let go of the painting and it hit the wall and started to walk away, but the clang sounded like something hitting metal instead of the picture hitting the wall. He went back to the painting and looked at the back on the painting again. Harry knocked the wall with his knuckles and he could hear a metal sound again, he lifted the painting off the hook in the wall and set it up against the wall. Harry knocked on the wall again, but in a different place, and could still here the metal sound.

_There's something on the other side of the wall,_ Harry thought, _maybe something important. _

Harry lifted his wand, pointed it at the wall, and mumbled a spell under his breath….nothing happened. Harry raised his wand again and muttered a different spell, still nothing… the wall still remained a wall, with the metal noise still coming from behind it.

"Hermione, Ron!" Harry yelled. "Come here."

Hermione came into the room, almost tripping on the items laying on the floor. Ron who was running right behind her, tripped over the items on the floor too, but could not catch his balance and fell down, Hermione going with him.

Harry couldn't help but laughing.

"Oh shut up, Harry." Hermione said. "Ron, get off me!"

This caused Harry to laugh even harder.

Ron stood up and held a hand out to help Hermione, "Sorry 'Mione."

"It's all right, Ron, just be more careful next time."

Harry was still laughing. "Can you stop laughing already?" Ron asked.

"Alright, Alright." Harry said.

"What was it you wanted us for anyway?" Hermione asked.

"Well, I was looking at this painting." Harry said and pointed to the floor. "And it hit the wall when I let it go, and a metal sound came from the other side of the wall, so I took the painting down and tried to see if I could find it, I've done a few spells but none of them seem to work."

Hermione walked forward and tapped on the wall, and a metal sound could be heard, Ron followed the suit.

Hermione stepped back, and held up her wand, "Ron move, would you."

"Yeah sure hold on." He said going to stand by Hermione and Harry and tripping over things as he got there.

Hermione muttered a few words under her breath and a silver and green light went towards the wall, but it didn't work. Hermione just stood there for a minute thinking then raised her wand again and a red light shot at the wall. The red light hit the wall, and immediately, that section of the wall disappeared.

-----

Lupin, Tonks, and Kingsley, and Mad-Eye Moody found themselves in a graveyard looking at James and Lily Potter's graves when a goblin appeared standing in front of them.

"May I ask what you're doing here?" the goblin said.

"We where visiting our friends graves." Lupin replied.

"Then how come I've never seen you before, I'm a caretaker here, well one of them."

Lupin, Tonks, Kingsley, and Moody stood there in silence for a few moments till the goblin spoke up. "You're looking for something aren't you? Or maybe someone."

"What do you know about us goblin?" Kingsley demanded.

"I know you're looking for someone or something but you see I don't know whose side your on, so therefore I don't trust you."

"Well, I'm Moody, this is Lupin, Tonks, and Kingsley."

"Well nice to meet you, I'm Darren Kelly. Lupin, Lupin, I think I've heard that name before." Darren said and stood there thinking for a few minutes.

"I've got it!" Darren exclaimed. "I know where I've heard your name before. It was years and years ago. It was at they're funeral." He said and pointed to James and Lily's graves.

"Sorry, but I don't remember you." Lupin said curiously.

"No, of course you wouldn't, you never saw me. I watched the funeral from a far were no one could see me. And I remember as people where leaving they called to somebody with the name of Lupin."

Lupin just looked at Darren curiously.

"So who or what are you looking for?"

"Who said we were looking for anything?" Moody asked.

"I saw you arrive, you came right to this spot, and looked around more, and you didn't see anything important, and you stomped the ground," and pointed at Lupin, "you had an angry yet worried look on your face." Darren said.

"Alright, but how do we know we can trust you?" Moody said.

"You're looking for the Potter boy aren't you?" Darren said.

Lupin's eyes raised with hope, "Do you know where he is?"

----

"Good Job, Hermione!" Ron and Harry said. When the dry wall disappeared and a metal box, was found underneath it.

"Well, are we going to stand here or just look at the box?" Hermione walked forward and looked at it. "It looks like were going to need some sort of number combonation." And she started turning the metal knob, to the safe seeing if she could get the combination by guessing….it didn't work and then she held up her wand and muttered under her breath, still nothing happened.

"Hey there were numbers on the back of the painting." Harry exclaimed.

Ron lifted the painting to see the back of it. "The numbers are, 2,5,7,8,9,3, but I don't get why you need numbers to open a box, why not the alohamora spell?"

"Ron, it's a muggle safe, muggle safes most times use numbers as a combination, and only if you know those numbers can you open the safe."

"So what about the alohamora charm?"

"I already tried that!"

"Oh, sorry."  
"Well maybe you'd know if you'd pay attention!"

Ron just rolled his eyes.

"What were those numbers again?" Hermione asked.

"Ummm, 2,5,7,8,9,3."

Hermione turned the knob this way and that till a clicking noise could be heard, and the door to the safe opened up a bit. Hermione looked back at her two friends and smiled.  
"Well, we going to open it?" Harry asked.

"You sure you don't want to open it Harry, I mean this …was your house."

"Alright I'll open it." Harry stepped forward and looked in the small box, to find a necklace, and some papers, and a little bit of wizarding money and two keys.

Harry took out the cup and recognized it at once. "It's Slythrein's Locket!" He exclaimed.  
"How do you know that?" Ron asked.  
"Well last year when I was with Dumbledore, he showed me a memory thing err whatever you want to call it, and I saw this cup it's Slytherin's locket. See the snake there on the locket, the snake is the Slytherin's symbol. Dumbledore thought that this was probably a horcrux, this locket is really heavy come to think of it."

Harry handed it over to Ron, and Hermione so they could look at it. Harry went back to the safe and looked through the papers, nothing useful to him, except the wizards gold, and the two keys; Harry pocketed it.

"So you gonna destroy it Harry?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, set it on the floor."  
"Ron, set the locket on the floor."

Ron did and backed up next to Harry along with Hermione.

Harry muttered a spell, smoke surrounded the locket, and it looked as if a million pieces flew everywhere, but then the pieces went right back to were they came from. When the smoke cleared they could still see the locket. Harry picked it up.

"It's not as heavy anymore, we destroyed it." Harry said with a smile. "Lets explore the rest of the house, then we can see if one of those keys I found in the safe, is one of the keys Darren wants."

**A/N  
Well hope you liked it, REVIEW PLEASE, the more reviews I get the sooner I'll update!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N**

**Sorry 'bout not updating in like forever, I guess I've just been busy with other things. But I 'll try to get the next update up sooner. So I hope you enjoy the story. AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!  
**

**Disclaimer- Haven't done one of these in awhile. J.K. ROWLING OWNS HARRY POTTER NOT ME! ANYBODY WITH A HEAD WOULD KNOW THAT!**

**---**

The trio split up again and began looking in other rooms. Hermione went into what looked like at one time could have been another spare bedroom but items scattered everywhere. Hermione spied a bookshelf across the room and made a beeline towards it. The books on the bookshelf where the only thing that didn't seem to be out of place, Hermione grew closer to the bookshelf to see that the books was in fact a set of encyclopedia's but for the magic world. _Those might come in handy, I'll show them to Ron and Harry, _Hermione thought.  
She got up to search the rest of the room when her robes caught on a piece of debris that made her trip, which caused her to knock over the set of encyclopedia's which tumbled on top of her.

---

Harry was in the other room searching but having no luck, when he heard a loud thump that sounded like someone fell on the floor. Harry quickly went out into the hall to see what happened and found Ron out in the hall wondering what the noise was also.  
Both of them realized at the same time Hermione wasn't there and went running to the room that she said she'd search.

As they reached the room they found Hermione laying flat on her face, struggling to move the books that had fallen upon her.

"Hermione you all right?" Ron asked helping her move books out of her way.

"Yeah I think so." Hermione asked.

"What happened?" Harry questioned and helped Hermione to her feet.

"I was looking at the books on the shelf, which are now scattered all over the floor, which happen to be magical encyclopedia's. But as I was walking away from the books my robes caught on a piece of debris and I fell, and my foot hit shelf, sending all the books to go flying."

"Well not all the books." Ron said as he looked closer at the bookshelf. "This one here's still in place." Ron tried to pull the book out of the shelf so he could examine it.

When this happened and odd clicking noise was heard from the corner of the room.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione looked, in the corner of a room a secret door had opened.

The trio walked over to study the secret door that had just opened.

"Should we explore it?" Ron asked.

"Probably but we don't know where it goes, it could…"

"That's why we explore it. 'Cause we want to figure out what's at the other end." Ron said shaking his head.

---

Moody, Tonks, and Lupin, made their way to threw Godrics Hollow till they came across a run down house just the sight of it made them shiver.

"We should probably go in I guess." Lupin said.

Lupin, Mad-Eye, and Tonks slowly walked up the steps to the house.

As soon as they were inside the house Lupin started walking up the stairs, and Mad-Eye started to explore the living room, Tonks went to explore the kitchen.

Lupin was hardly half-way up the stairs when a crashing sound came from the kitchen.

"Tonks!" Lupin and Moody shouted forgetting that they we're looking for people and didn't want to alert them.

"Sorry!" Came a muffled reply.

---

The three teens looked at each other in surprise.

"They've come to look for us." Ron whispered.

"What should we do?" Hermione asked nervously

"The passageway!" Harry exclaimed.

"But anything could be in it!" Hermione whispered.

"Its better than being taken back to the Burrow or Headquarters where we won't be able to stop Voldermort at all!" Harry said angerly.

"Let's go then." Said Ron and headed off for the passageway followed by Harry.

"You coming?" Ron asked.

"Oh all right." Hermione said and rolled her eyes and followed the two boys to the door.

Hermione pulled the door shut and looked around at the passageway she was standing in. Ron and Harry had both pulled out their wants and lit them. Hermione decided to do the same.

The trio stood in a stone passageway, that was a long secret hall that was built on the other side of the wall as far as they could tell. As they looked around, they saw spiders; Ron recoiled at the site of spiders, and made a whining sound.  
"Shut up, Ron, or we'll be found." Hermione whispered urgently.

Ron returned with a glare.

The trio stood silently as they heard a door open and footsteps entering the room they were just standing in. They could here someone moving debris around trying to find something or someone supposedly.

The looker must have decided that nothing was in there so they walked out of the room, shut the door and down the hall from what Ron, Hermione, and Harry could tell.

Harry walked towards the end of the passageway that they hadn't seen.

"Hey guys come here I found a set of stairs leading down."

Hermione and Ron came forward to see it.

"Let's explore then." Ron said.

Harry started walking down the steps testing each one so he wouldn't fall, closely followed by Hermione then Ron.

When they reached the bottom of the steps they found a larger passageway where the three of them could walk side by side without touching the walls of each other.

The trio looked around them and saw small staircases going up of four or five steps leading to walls and one stair case going down a few steps.

They heard another plate breaking to their right.

Hermione let out a shriek of surprise when she heard the glass break but was silenced quickly by Ron putting a hand over her mouth.

"Shut up will you, trying to get us caught?"

"No," Hermione whispered "It just surprised me alright."

"Don't start arguing again. Please, we don't want to be found." Harry whispered.

"That must be Tonks," Hermione whispered. "And I'm betting that those stairs lead to the kitchen." She said pointing the sound where the breaking glass came from.

"So the rest of these staircases must lead to other rooms in the house." Ron said.

"Must, looks like we found the main routes between the passages, we should see but lets wait till Moody, Tonks and Lupin have gone."

---

Lupin explored the rest of the rooms upstairs and heard Tonks break another plate But this time followed by a shriek from someone that Lupin didn't think was Tonks and Moody didn't shriek.

**A/N  
Hey sorry bout not updating in soooo long, I've been typing but I haven't been posting. I'll try better in the future though. Hoped you liked it, REVIEW PLEASE!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Okay haven't updated in awhile and I'm sorry but I've been really busy with sports and vacation and swimming over the summer and I've spent more time reading and reviewing other peoples stories other than writing my own..well this is one of the shorter chapters and the next one will be longer though. And don't forget to review...and thanks to everybody else whose reviewed previousley. :D okay now to the story. :D**

Someone could be heard going up the stairs, and Lupin turned around to see who it was wand at the ready.

"It's just me." Tonks said holding her hands up surrender like.

"Did you hear somebody shriek?" Tonks asked.

"Yeah, I did. It wasn't you though was it?" Lupin asked.

"Nope not me. I thought it came from like around the kitchen, cause that's where I was at and I checked the surrounding rooms, and nobody was there."

"And it wasn't Moody either?"

"Nope, I asked him."

"So its somebody else….but who?"

"Could it be a Death Eater?" said Tonks racking her brain.

"No, I don't think so because Moody made us double-back to check that we weren't being followed remember."

"What if it was Hermione?"

"Possible. I knew Harry wanted to come here but wouldn't we have found them already if they were here?"

"Harry's invisibility cloak." Suggested Tonks.

"Yes but Moody hasn't seen anything he would have told us."

"But Moody hasn't been upstairs either."

"Well lets ask him."

----

The trio wandered along the passageway guessing where each passageway led to and curious thoughts of what they could have been used for wondered into their brains. They reached the end of the passageway to find a door that was locked and that couldn't be opened with the alohomora spell either.

"So what are we supposed to do now?" Ron said.

"Wait them out I guess." Harry replied. "There's nowhere else to go besides out the secret passage ways, and if we do that they'll find us."

"This door's locked so we can't get out that way. And we've explored the rest of the passageway and from what I can tell theres no other way-"said Hermione but was interrupted by another sound.

"LUPIN!" A voice called. "Find anything yet?"

"No I don't think they're here. They must've left." came Lupin's reply. "Could you keep it down though Moody?"

"Yeah Yeah Sorry."

"Any idea where else they could've went?" said a third person coming into the conversation that sounded very much like Tonks.

"Nope, not a clue. All I knew was that Harry wanted to see the place where it all started, the house he lived in with Lily and James."

"Well since we haven't found anything, lets go back to the goblin and then to Headquarters." Moody said.

"Alright."

"Let's go then," said Tonks who made her way to walk down the stairs but ended up falling down them instead, "OCH!"

"You alright," chorused Lupin and Moody.

"Yeah, but my head hurts a little though," answered Tonks who was rubbing the back of her head.

---

The trio was still in the passageway when something falling down the stairs could be heard.  
"I'm guessing," said Ron, "that that would probably be Tonks."

"Most likely," Replied Harry.

"We should probably wait a few minutes before we get out of here to make sure that they're gone," advised Hermione.

"Probably," said Ron.

A few minutes later, Harry spoke up, "Which way should we take to get out of this intersection of passageways?"

"How about through this one," said Ron pointing to the closest door to them.

"Alright, how do we open it though?"

"Ummm.." said Harry.

"We could just try pushing it open," suggested Ron.

The trio tried pushing on the door and there was no such luck.

Harry pulled out his wand and tapped a brick and a doorknob appeared, Harry looked back at his friends who nodded to tell him to pull it.

Harry pulled the doorknob which pulled the stone door with it. Dust scattered and silvery stuff floated through the air and it revealed a stone wall. Harry looked back at his friends with a confused look on his face.

**-Okay yes I know it was a really short chapter. And the door opened to a stone wall…not very fun I know..but just wait and you'll see what I type next. Until next time I post though you get to wonder. :D Please Review I'll try to update soon. :D**


End file.
